


Bruised, Broken and Used

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanvids, Gen, Hiding, Secret Identity, Unwanted Fame, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why superheroes need to be careful about protecting their secret identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised, Broken and Used

**Author's Note:**

> Cassie and Carlos have their secret identities found out, and when Andros and Ashley are seen demorphing on television, Carlos and Cassie's secret identities are released to the public as well.  
> TJ is forced to keep away, to protect his own identity, while the others are constantly dodging the citizens of Angel Grove.  
> The rangers are then forced underground, not long before Astronema invades Earth.


End file.
